1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to processor architectures. More particularly, embodiments relate to differentiating cache reliability to reduce minimum on-die operational voltages in processor architectures.
2. Discussion
As computing platforms become smaller and more lightweight, a number of power management concerns may be encountered. For example, conventional platform processors may have a minimum operational voltage (e.g., VccMin) that is limited by the largest SRAM (static random access memory) array on the processor die, wherein larger SRAM arrays may call for higher minimum operational voltages in order to ensure reliability. Indeed, only a few bits may fail in the larger SRAM arrays, so that a small number of bits may raise the minimum operational voltage of the entire die. High minimum operational voltages can increase power consumption and reduce battery life.